haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
NEXT Episode 1
My Youth is Wrong as I Expected (やはり俺の青春はまちがっている, Yahari Ore no Seishun wa Machigatteiru) is the first episode of the second season - known as NEXT - and the fourteenth overall episode of the ''Haganai'' anime series produced by AIC Build. This episode reintroduces the Neighbor's Club members and their antics towards a new hairstyle trend and Kodaka's second visit to the Kashiwazaki estate. Synopsis In St. Chronica's Academy's library, a guy is seen reading a book alone and the students around him seem to be horrified and begin murmuring of his presence in the library. This guy has blonde yet dark, grayish-brown hair and has looks that could kill. That guy was none other than Kodaka Hasegawa. The latter then closes his book, got up, put on his bag, and started to leave the library. His destination was none other than the Neighbor's Club club-room. On his way, he started to monologue about his everyday experience. "Everyday, they treat me like a delinquent. Every day, we got out of school. And every day, we gather as the Neighbor's Club." Upon opening the door of the club-room, Kodaka looked surprised after seeing a gorgeous-blonde student wearing a bald cap, the blond was of course Sena Kashiwazaki. Kodaka then left saying he entered the wrong room. Sena hurriedly followed him and calls him out and asks Kodaka (who wasn't looking directly at Sena) about how she looks, to which Kodaka replies that it looked good on her. Sena accepted his compliment but soon realizes that he got it all wrong; asking him if the bald cap she's wearing is laughable. Kodaka was then confused but Sena explains it to him why she did it (and the reason why she bought the bald cap). Back inside the club-room, Kodaka says to Sena that she shouldn't take the bald cap-thing seriously and at the same time, Yozora Mikazuki, the club's president enters the room wearing a blonde wig with a blue butterfly hair-clip attached to it and saying that Sena is impossible in making people laugh. Kodaka and Sena were both shocked upon seeing Yozora's appearance (which she was obviously trying to imitate and mock Sena's appearance). Yozora: '" ''This is a cosplay of the most ridiculous organism on the planet. What do you think, Kodaka? Hilarious right? " Sena and Kodaka seemed clueless. Yozora then writes 肉 ("meat") ''on her forehead, to which Kodaka and even Sena now know who Yozora is referring to (making Sena feel both shocked and angry). Yozora then made bad imitations of Sena, much to Sena's annoyance and then, to add insult to injury, adds that watching Sena crying and being angry makes Yozora very happy. Kodaka asks if the both of them (Yozora and Sena) feel embarrassed by their looks. The two took both of their mirrors, blushed, feeling embarrassed at each other. Kodaka then claims that a true comedian doesn't rely on cheap tricks to make someone laugh and instead, tell stories. He shares to the two a "funny" story entitled "''I'm Scared of Steamed Buns", ''which ends as a failure in making both Sena and Yozora laugh, and even calling the story lame. Moments later, Rika and Yukimura arrives in the clubroom. As Sena and Yozora recall Kodaka's hapless story earlier, Kodaka shoots back at them by saying that his method of laughter was better than there's of changing hairstyles. As they talk about hairstyles, Yozora shares about a "trend" in the clubroom. That trend is a hairstyle called heaping ("mori"), '''where the hair's volume is perceived by heaping it up and then is finished by adding all sorts of decorations to the heap, to which Sena found it interesting. Rika and Yozora then taunt Sena in engaging to the said hairstyle. Sena falls for it, and Rika and Yozora began on heaping Sena's hair. Their plan for the heap, at first, wasn't weird enough, but when they went through on adding the decorations for the heap, things got out of hand. The end result of the heap was out of the ordinary, they added all sorts of random objects such as a bikini, a watermelon, fireworks, yakisoba, and dead insects (where Yukimura got from Maria, the club's moderator after being tasked by Yozora in getting the said items). Sena, at first, was skeptical of the results but after hearing praises from Yozora, Rika, and Yukimura, she now feels confident about her hairstyle. After Kodaka gives his decent comment about Sena's hair, who in truth looks at her hair with pure disgust, Sena leaves the clubroom as Kodaka states of an upcoming predicament about to happen to Sena. The next day, at St. Chronica's Academy, Kodaka stumbles on Sena, now back to her original hairstyle, and informs Kodaka about her father punishing her after arriving in her house wearing the heap. Though weeping on how terrible her experience is after being scolded, Kodaka praises Pegasus for his actions done to her daughter. Later, at the clubroom, both Rika and Yozora apologizes towards Sena for their wrongdoing. Sena, as a reply to their apology, instead retorts and storms off the clubroom crying. Sometime later at the school's library, Kodaka is peacefully studying for the finals. He then unexpectedly receives a text from Sena, breaking the silence within the library. Sena, who couldn't care less about Kodaka studying and the finals, persuades Kodaka to come to the clubroom as she is alone inside with Yukimura. Realizing this, Kodaka decides to leave the library, and as he is about to, he again receives a text from Sena, telling Kodaka that he is no longer needed to come due to Kobato's arrival in the clubroom. Returning to his studies once again, Kodaka receives a cry for help on his phone from Kobato. The other students in the library then mistakes the screams on Kodaka's phone as a kidnapping, a fact that Kodaka is quite dismayed about. That evening, at the Hasegawa Residence, as Kodaka's younger sister, Kobato, watches her favorite anime, Kodaka continues to study alone in his room. Suddenly, he receives a text from Sena, asking Kodaka about his preparations for their upcoming finals and then invites his to their estate for them to study together. Realizing that Sena has the highest grade and performance in their year, Kodaka agrees to come. The next day, as the siblings eat at their dining table, Kodaka comes to ask Kobato if she wants to tag along with him at Sena's estate. Upon hearing, Kobato freezes in terror and warns her brother to be wary, that is to say, she refuses to come as she is too afraid of Sena. Later that afternoon, Pegasus greets Kodaka upon his arrival in their estate. After escorting the young man in his house, Sena arrives as Pegasus leaves the two to study. Sena then asks his father if he is already done talking to Kodaka. After Pegasus confirms, Sena recalls that her father usually asks her about Kodaka every day, causing Pegasus to retort and claims that he is only following Hayato's words of looking after his children and leaves. Sena then escorts Kodaka to her room. Much to Kodaka's surprise, he finds nothing but Yozora shots on the ceiling of Sena's room upon entering. Afterward, Sena shows Kodaka the blond wig she bought off Yozora and claims that she uses the wig and the photographs of Yozora to revitalize her vengeance to her as it reminds her of the shameful things Yozora had done to her, which quite frightens Kodaka. In the midst of their studying, as Kodaka states that Sena is bad at lecturing, the steward of the Kashiwazaki household intervenes as she brings with her refreshments for both Sena and Kodaka. After Stella's and Kodaka's exchange, Stella hands Kodaka a condom, much to Kodaka's surprise. After Stella's departure from the room, Sena forces Kodaka into showing her the item Stella gave her. Giving up on Kodaka, the two take a break by playing a video game. Sometime later, after Sena's consecutive wins, Kodaka finally gives up on playing and realizes that is already late in the afternoon, giving him no time study. As Kodaka was about to leave, Stella again appears before them and inform the two about their dinner already prepared, prompting Kodaka to stay. After thanking for the meal, Pegasus tells Kodaka to stay for the night. After agreeing on his sudden request, Kodaka sends Kobato a text about preparing something instant for dinner. Sometime later, as Kodaka takes a bath in the Kashiwazaki's luxurious bathroom, he laments that nothing ever goes as planned whenever he visits Sena's house. Meanwhile, Pegasus appears in the bathroom with Kodaka naked, and offers to wash Kodaka's back, much to the latter's chagrin. Though reluctant at first, Kodaka agrees. As Pegasus rubs Kodaka's back, he recalls to the young man his first time together with Hayato Hasegawa in a bath and asks if her daughter, Sena, is being bullied at school and Kodaka answers by saying she's not in the least. Pegasus then informs Kodaka about the time he saw Sena wearing the heap which caused him to firmly rebuke her daughter and added that her daughter's hubris is what conceals the fact that she is being bullied. Pegasus then states that he wasn't able to enter Sena's room since the latter was in middle school, but claims that it was normal for her age. As Kodaka intends to tell Pegasus that her daughter is a freak stalker, Kodaka instead reassures Pegasus by telling him that her daughter is not being bullied, but after seeing the Chairman's sullen expression, Kodaka states that he will protect his daughter if she were being bullied and Pegasus entrusts his daughter to Kodaka as a result, leaving Kodaka to infer that he was walking into a situation where there is no turning back. Elsewhere, as Sena gazes on Yozora's pictures and sniffs on Yozora's wig, she claims that one day she will get back at the latter. Light Novel Differences * In the light novel, the scene where Sena and Yozora changed their hairstyle to make Kodaka laugh actually happened in Volume 2 of the light novel. Though the remaining parts of the story in the anime actually happened in Volume 4 of the light novel. * In the anime, Kodaka received a call for help from Kobato after receiving Sena's text in the library. This did not happen in the light novel. Trivia * According to the light novel, Sena bought the wig from Yozora for 10,000 yen, which is equal $106.87 US dollars. * The condom that Stella gave to Kodaka was a "Sensual Morpho" condom. * The episode title is a reference to the light novel series, [[Wikipedia:My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected|''Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru.]] * Shenhua, a character in the fighting game that Sena and Kodaka were playing, is wearing a costume that is a palette-swapped reference of the outfit of the character Sayaka Miki from ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica''. * The last scene where Sena is gazing on Yozora's pictures and sniffing on Yozora's wig is a reference to King Goujian of Yue. King Goujian of Yue was defeated by King Fuchai of Wu and taken prisoner for three years. Later, Goujian was released and allowed to return to his kingdom. Goujian swore that he wouldn't live in luxuries before having his revenge on Fuchai. He slept on sticks and tasted gall every morning so he would not forget the humiliation he received when he was a prisoner. Gallery Next episode one eyecatch.jpg|Okama ending eyecatch Next 1 transcript.png|Episode transcript Category:Anime Category:Episodes